The Beginning of becoming Power Rangers
by Sarah Salvatore 52
Summary: Five Teens from the "human world" become power rangers. One of them does not believe he has what it takes to be a ranger.


Power Rangers Mystic Force Script (Talent Show)

By Samantha Robinson

Act 1 Scene 1 (_Lights are out as the Narrator takes center stage. Once the narrator is center stage the lights come up_)

Narrator: Welcome one and all to a journey into five normal teenagers' lives. Our story starts off in a nice town called BriarWood. What these teenagers' don't know is their lives are going to change forever. They are about to become power rangers. These power rangers are nothing like the original power rangers these power rangers are wizards. These power rangers are called the Mystic Force Power Rangers. (_Cue Theme song on Tape Recorder. After the theme song the narrator finishes the rest of the line_) Well, that was an interesting song. (_We hear voices outside_) I think I hear the teenagers approaching. Let's see (_The narrator opens the door to the outdoors_ _and in walks the teenagers_) Well I will introduce them now. Here we have Vida and Madison Rocca. Next to them we have Charlie "Chip" Thorn. After him we have Xander. After Xander we have Nick. These are the teenagers that are going to become the Mystic Force Rangers. (_Narrator exits stage left and the teens are left by themselves_)

Vida: Well guys I guess this is our new home.

Madison: Sis you are right.

Nick: Guys we need a job if we are going to live here

Xander: Nick has a point. If we are going to live as normal teens we need a job

Chip: Xander's right too.

(_The teens walk around the center of town till they get to Rock Porium and they see a Now Hiring sign on the door._)

Xander: Hey guys this place is hiring.

Chip: Yea it is. Let's check it out

(_The teens enter Rock Porium and go to the front counter._)

Xander: Hello?

Chip: Guys the application is on the table.

(_The teens each grab one. Then they exit Rock Porium. Then they hear thunder coming from the sky. A strange woman looks at them and grabs them. She takes them to her hide out._)

Strange Woman: I have been looking for you five for a very long time.

Nick: Excuse me who are you?

Strange Woman: My name is Udonna and you are the teenagers that can save our world from darkness.

(_All the teens start to laugh_)

Udonna: We have to hurry. We don't have a lot of time. Here take these (_she hands them the mystic morphers._)

Xander: What are these things?

Udonna: These will help you defeat the dark evil that roams in our city.

(_The teens start to laugh again_)

Udonna: this is not funny. You will be our heroes if you can defeat the darkness.

Nick: what are we some kind of magical being?

Udonna: Well actually you are power rangers.

Vida: Power Rangers? You mean with magic powers and costumes?

Udonna: Yes

Maddie: Okay so I'm a power ranger?

Udonna: you all have powers that make you power rangers

Chip (_in a funny voice_): Look at me I'm a power ranger. Boom you are dead!

Udonna: I'm sorry I did not catch your names.

(_The teens line up in order of appearance in the theme song_)

Nick: My name is Nick.

Vida: My name is Vida. I'm Maddie's sister.

Xander: My name is Xander.

Madison: My name is Madison but I like to be called Maddie.

Chip: My name is Charlie but you can call me Chip.

Udonna: alright Rangers you have some stuff to learn. You need to learn to morph and to control your powers.

Vida: Powers?

Udonna: yes powers. You all have powers that make you unique. Your powers are connected through the four elements Fire, Wind, Earth, Fire and Lighting. Well Lighting is not an element but you were chosen for this.

(_Udonna hands them their morphers and the grid with all the spells and codes they need to learn._)

Udonna: To go into Ranger mode just type in code 123 and say "Magical Source Mystic Force." The other codes are on the sheet of paper that I handed to you.

Xander: Ranger mode?

Udonna: Yes Ranger mode that is how you will fight against the darkness.

Maddie: I think you have the wrong teenagers.

Udonna: No, I don't. You were chosen for this.

Chip: Chosen by who?

Udonna: I chose you. You all have powers that can help defeat the darkness.

(_End of scene 1_)

Act 1 Scene 2 (_Lights are out as the Narrator takes center stage to inform us that the teenagers are now rangers. Once the narrator is center stage the lights come up_)

Narrator: Welcome to Root Core. This is where the Ranger's headquarters is and this is where they will train and learn to use their powers. Udonna owns this place and she will help the teenagers through out their training and their journey into ranger mode. Their journey won't be easy or fun. They will overcome challenges in their journey. These challenges won't be easy. Many villains will try to destroy the rangers or take them away from the group. (_We hear voices outside and the narrator opens the door._) The rangers are here. I will be back later to explain more. (_The narrator exits stage left and the rangers go center stage._)

Xander: Well, that was fun.

Maddie: Fun? I broke a nail

Nick: Maddie stop being such a girly girl.

(_Maddie starts to cry_)

Vida: Nick stop being so mean to my sister. (_She walks over to her sister and hugs her. She then looks at Maddie_)

Maddie: You always know how to cheer me up sis.

Vida: Is that not what sister's are for?

Maddie: You got a point there sis.

(_Their morphers start to ring._)

Nick: What is that noise?

Chip: I think it's our morphers.

Nick: How do we get it to stop?

Chip: answer it.

(_Spot light goes over to the narrator who is off stage left._)

Narrator: Well the rangers are about to go on their first fight.

(_Spot Light goes over to Nick and the other rangers_)

Nick: Okay we need to stop that ringing.

(_Xander answers his morpher and its Udonna telling them they need to report to Root Core ASAP!_)

Xander: We need to go now

Chip: Go where?

Nick: I'm guessing Root Core.

Maddie: Nick how do you know the name of that secret place?

Nick: My mom used to tell me stories about the power rangers.

Maddie: Right

Chip: Stop it you two. We need to go.

(_The teens exit stage left and the narrator enters from stage right._)

Narrator: We won't see the fight with the rangers and Koragg. But I can tell you that the rangers win but it's not an easy win. The battle is long and hard. The rangers defeat Koragg and he goes back to his home in the dark realm. He will be back just not for some time. (_Narrator exits stage right_ _and the teens enter stage left with Udonna and we hear a song in the back round from High School Musical Two. We hear "What Time Is It?" The rangers start to sing along with the song_. _After they are done they exit and the narrator comes back on stage_)

Narrator: Well that's our journey. Hope you learned some stuff and met some real cool people.


End file.
